Baby, it's cold outside
by Sake1
Summary: A little drinking fun after a bad Quidditch game. out of cannon


Title: Baby it's cold outside  
By: Sake1  
Song: Baby its cold outside by Rob Stewart and Dolly Parton  
Disclaimer: I didn't write or sing the song and Draco and Ron belong to J.K. Rowling. And this might not happen but I can dream. Just so you know: **Thoughts** _song_  
Summery: A little drinking fun after a bad Quidditch game. (out of cannon)

Ron rolled over in the plush red bed. He opened an eye and looked around.** What am I doing in here?** Ron asked him self only to remember that he had just played the worst game of Quidditch in the history of the world. Ron had been the first one to change out of his uniform and had run to the Room of Requirements and had thrown him self onto this bed and cried, must've fallen asleep too.  
Ron sat up and yawned. "Crap what time is it?"

"It's about ten to 11." A voice drawled near Ron. The hair on the back of Ron's neck stood up on end. He turned around slowly to see someone sitting in a leather chair next to a fire place.

"Malfoy." Ron said glaring at the blond boy.

"Hello weasel. Had a nice nap?" Malfoy asked.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Ron slide down off the bed.

"Care for a butter-beer?" Malfoy said looking at the bottle next to Ron's feet.

"What?" Ron stared at Malfoy in disbelief.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have won. It's a thank you." Malfoy had a little hiccup.

"No thank you." Ron walked over to the door and pulled, it didn't move.

"Oh, the doors locked." Malfoy called.

"Unlock it Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"No I don't think I will." Malfoy stood up from the chair and it turned in to a couch.

"I said-"Ron reached into his robe looking for his wand.

"I took your wand too." Malfoy smirked as he sat down on the couch.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want to celebrate my win. Now have a drink." Malfoy took a swig of his own butter-beer. Ron closed his eyes and thought about beating Malfoy's head into a bloody pulp. He sighed and grabbed the butter-beer off the floor, and opened it.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Malfoy called.

"Are you mad?" Ron glared. The butter-beer was proudly poisoned and Malfoy would have a great laugh.

"If you want me to let you out of this room, you'll sit down." Malfoy set down his bottle and opened another.

"You're a prat." Ron crossed his arms.

"You're very difficult." Draco pointed his wand lazily at Ron. "Sit down here."

Ron stared at Malfoy for a second. "Are you that daft?"

"I can make you, weasel." Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Fine." Ron walked over and sat down on the other side of the couch. For a few moments the two just sat there and drank silently. Malfoy went through six bottles while Ron only went through two.

"Say, weasel." Malfoy slurred his speech slightly. He made to stand up but fell back down landing on Ron's lap.

"Er." Ron's face flushed a deep red.

"Why don't we just stay here?" Malfoy asked.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

"I really can't stay." Ron gulped.

"Come on Weasel, its past curfew" Malfoy put his head on Ron's shoulder.

"Look, I-I've had fun and everything but I really have to go." Ron slid away from Malfoy.

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

"Look, I can't alright?" Ron said crossly.

"Come on, weasel." Malfoy put his hand on Ron's thigh.

"C-could you not-"

"Mmm...You spell good." Malfoy put his head on Ron's shoulder again.

"Look, um... Hermione will start to worry." Ron felt Malfoy's hand travel up his leg. "And-and Harry! Harry will be waiting for me."

"What's your hurry?" Malfoy whispered softly.

"I really have to go." Ron gulped and moved Malfoy's hand.

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

"Why?" Malfoy's hand went back to Ron's leg.

"Well...ah...people will notice I'm gone."

"You'll get in trouble if Filch catches you out this time of night." Malfoy nuzzled Ron's neck.

"Look, um...you're drunk! You're not thinking straight. Just unlock the door and I won't tell anyone." Ron was about to stand up when Malfoy put his leg over Ron's lap and pressed against him.

"I'm thinking perfectly." Malfoy purred into Ron's ear.

"No! Just stop." Ron blushed a deeper red.

"Why are you so mean?" Malfoy whined half-heartedly.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

"The answer is n-no." Ron gulped as Malfoy started run his hand over Ron's chest.

"Come on, it'll make you feel better." Malfoy's hand went under Ron's shirt.

"My-ah-my sister will notice I'm gone." Ron tried to keep from let out a groan.

"But you don't really want to leave." Malfoy's hand went up to Ron's chest.

"She'll owl my brothers-"

"Will she?" Malfoy scrapped his nails across Ron's chest softly.

"Ah-um... y-yes." Ron closed his eyes.

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

"You're so soft." Malfoy purred.

"Look, I've gotta go." Ron shivered.

"No you don't." Malfoy's finger's trailed over Ron's chest.

"People will start talking." Ron squeezed his eyes shut.

"So what?" Malfoy nibbled on Ron's ear.

"They'll put 2 and 2 together." Ron whined.

"You're so beautiful when you're nervous." Malfoy smiled.

"I'm...What?" Ron opened his eyes.

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

"So very beautiful." Malfoy started nibbling on Ron's ear again.

"You'll hate your self in the-"

"Come on, weasel." Malfoy wrapped his leg around Ron's legs.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Ron pleaded.

"Stay with me, Ron." Malfoy rolled the R in Ron seductively.

_Brr its cold...  
It's cold out there  
Cant you stay awhile longer baby  
Well... I really shouldn't... alright_

"We'll...maybe just a little." Ron gulped.

"I'll be the best you'll ever have." Malfoy kissed Ron's neck.

"...Okay." Ron let his head go back as Draco continued.

_Make it worth your while baby  
Ahh, do that again..._


End file.
